Shattered Promise
Synopsis Kabuto explains that he had killed Rinji after the latter wanted to report directly to Orochimaru himself as Kabuto's equal. Using his Dead Soul Technique to summon Rinji's reanimated corpse, he has Rinji attack Guren. In order to protect Yūkimaru, Guren shields him with her Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit and attempts to fight Rinji, only to realise that Rinji's Bat Controlling: Ultrasonic Mind Waves renders her Crystal Release useless. Sneaking up behind him, she disables his arms and crystallises both of them, and they tumble off the cliff and into the ocean. Believing Guren has died, Yūkimaru's anger and rage increases as he summons the Three-Tailed Turtle. The power boost causes the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier to break as the turtle goes on a rampage. The Orochimaru Search Team find themselves about to be attacked by Nurari, who has absorbed the corpses of his two comrades. Kakashi intructs Yamato to bind Nurari with his Wood Release while he strikes it with his Lightning Cutter; Kakashi, however, is forced to abandon his attack and move out of the way as the Three-Tails breaches out of the water and eliminates Nurari. Kabuto, glad that Orochimaru's plan of using Guren to ignite Yūkimaru's rage has worked in another way, departs in glee, leaving Naruto to deal with the enraged Yūkimaru. As there is a barrier preventing him from reaching Yūkimaru and the Three-Tails is heading their way, Naruto decides to deal with the tailed beast on his own. Due to the fact that his Rasengan fails to land a blow and his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken is forbidden, he summons Gamakichi and Gamatatsu in order to use his Wind Release: Toad Gun. However, Gamakichi reminds him to use his head, as the turtle is amphibious and lives in a lake and would not be affected by a Water Release technique, even it is augmented by Wind Release. Naruto remembers his training with Yamato, in which Yamato had told him about Nature Transformation and how each elements had their weaknesses, and how he was a perfect match for Sasuke since his wind would augment Sasuke's Fire Release. He exclaims that he has a plan to combine his wind with fire before realising that none of them possess fire and that fire does not beat water. Gamakichi, however, tells him that he knows how to use Fire Release and that fire with a high enough intensity should be able to evaporate water. Under Gamakichi's instructions, Gamatatsu heads back home in order to ingest toad oil as Naruto summons him back a minute later. Using the same principle behind his Wind Release: Toad Gun, Naruto infuses his wind chakra with Gamatatsu's Toad Oil Bullet to create a new cooperation ninjutsu technique — Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet. They then aim their technique towards the Three-Tails' weak spot, his eye, only for the Three-Tails to counter with his Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet. Gamakichi uses his Fire Release: Flame Bullet in conjunction with Naruto and Gamatatsu's to create another new technique — Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. The three-way collaborative technique proves hot enough to evaporate the Three-Tails attack and to temporarily defeat it. With their problem being dealt with for the time being, the toads dispel themselves as the barrier surrounding Yūkimaru fades away. Credits de:Episode: Der Kristall zerbricht